


Home Alone

by Vegorott



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Robbie was left home alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Robbie wakes up to an empty house. A note on the table tells him the everyone's out for a while and Robbie decides to try to do something nice. Too bad it doesn't work out according to plan.





	Home Alone

Robbie let out a little squeak as he stretched and walked into the kitchen. He was usually the last one awake since no one had the heart to wake him up. 

“Hi!” Robbie greeted happily, humming and tilting his head when he realized that he was alone in the room. It was weird. Henrik would be making coffee, Chase and Jackie would be cooking, Marvin and JJ would be setting the table and then Robbie would help Anti serve. Where were they? 

Robbie went over to the table and saw that there was a piece of paper sitting on it and h recognized JJ’s pretty handwriting. 

_ Went to store. There’s cereal in the cabinet. Be back in a few hours. _

Robbie giggled, knowing that JJ’s note meant that the house had little to no food in it because no one felt like shopping. Looks like he was on his own for a while. 

Robbie looked around the kitchen and saw that it was messy, maybe he could clean up. Robbie perked up at the thought. He could clean up. Everyone was always so nice to him, he could do something nice for them. The Ipliers were supposed to come over for game night tonight anyways and he was sure Henrik and Chase would love to not have to worry about the kitchen.

Robbie liked the Ipliers. They were all so nice to him. Bim would play games with him, CJ and RJ liked interviewing him, Host would read to him book with really big words, Dr. Iplier would give him check-ups, Silver would let him wear his gloves while Ed let him wear his hat, Google would show him how to make really cool pictures with formulas on a graphing calculator, Bing would teach him how to skate and Wilford would give him candy. Robbie liked all of the Ipliers, but everyone could tell that Dark was his favorite and it was very clear that Dark had a soft spot for Robbie. Dark would sneak sweets to Robbie after Henrik said that he’s had enough for the night. Dark would let Robbie lean his head against him and nap. Robbie was the only one Dark has never raised his voice towards. 

Robbie skipped over to the sink and scooped the dishes out of one of the sides, humming when he discovered that it was too quiet. Robbie turned on the faucet and plugged up the sink, squirting some soap into it before walking off, knowing that he was going to have to wait for the sink to fill up anyways. 

He knocked on Anti’s door out of habit and laughed at himself a little when he remembered that Anti wasn’t home. He was allowed in Anti’s room, he was the only one allowed in Anti’s room, but the only rule was he always had to knock first. Robbie understood that rule, he wouldn’t want someone to just walk into his room, what if he was changing? That would be embarrassing. Robbie figured Anti didn’t want to risk him walking in on him doing that. Dr. Iplier said something about changing clothes wasn’t the only thing he needed to worry about walking in on but Dark gave him a glare and Robbie never got what Dr. Iplier was talking about. 

Robbie went over to Anti’s desk, picking up the music player Anti would let him borrow. Anti even made a little playlist just for Robbie and Robbie loved every song on the list, he tried listening to Anti’s other songs, but there were really loud and scary sounding. So much yelling. He didn’t get it. 

“Oh no!” Robbie yelped when he saw that the kitchen floor was soaked with water. Robbie quickly placed the music player on the table and went over to the sink. It wasn’t overflowing, why was there water everywhere? “Aw, man.” Robbie whined after turning off the sink, realizing that he still had socks on and they were soaked. “Gross.” Robbie removed his socks and started to walk away from the sink, leaving to get a towel but he ended up slipping and landing on his back. “Ow.” Robbie squeaked. 

Robbie groaned as he rolled to his knees and took his time to get back up. He winced as he slowly made his way across the kitchen and to the carpeted hallway. Robbie sighed with relief and dried his feet on the carpet a little before going to the closet and opening it. He rocked his head back and forth a few times in thought before just grabbing every towel in the closet. Better safe than sorry. He also had plenty of time to get this all cleaned up...right? 

Robbie dropped the towels on the ground before going back to his knees and started wiping the floor, hands slipping out from under him and making his stomach touch the ground, getting that wet as well. Robbie whined but continued trying to dry the floor up, towels now all soaked and covering the floor and Robbie found himself lying on his stomach in the middle of the room. 

“Robbie! We got you some…” Chase stopped his greeting when he found a soaked Robbie and towels on the floor. 

“Oh dear!” Henrik gasped, shoving the bags he was holding into Anti’s arms and not seeing the glare Anti gave him as he rushed over to Robbie. “Are you hurt?” 

“My back’s a little sore from falling earlier but I’m just really tired.” Robbie answered, rolling over before sitting on his rear. 

“What happened?” Anti asked, placing the bags on the table along with the other Septiceyes.

“It looks like a flood came in.” Jackie stated, shoes squeaking as he walked. 

“I was going to do dishes. I wanted to be nice and then, whoosh, water everywhere.” Robbie gestured around him before lowering his arms, shoulders slumping. “I just wanted to help.” 

“Hey, Robbo, it’s the thought that counts, man.” Chase said with a smile, patting Robbie’s back. 

“Really? You’re not mad?” Robbie asked. 

“Of course not.” Henrik said.

“Did you overflow the sink?” Anti asked, seeing the JJ was heading over to it as he spoke. 

“Nu-uh.” Robbie shook his head. “I turned it on, went to your room to get the music player and when I came back, there was the mess.” Robbie explained. Everyone turned their head when JJ slapped at the ground to get their attention. 

“ _ Break.” _ JJ signed after pointing at the sink. 

“If it’s that stupid pipe again, I’m going to scream.” Chase huffed before joining JJ. 

“Maybe we should just hire a plumber.” Jackie suggested. 

“No way. We’re not going to pay some stranger thousands of dollars for something I can easily fix.” Chase said. “I just need to go to the hardware store and get some-”

“I’m calling the plumber.” Marvin said, cutting Chase off and taking out his phone.  

“Marv!” Chase protested and got up, following Marvin out of the room. 

“Did I break it?” Robbie asked.

“Nope _. _ ” Henrik answered. “It’s been broke but Chase has been a little stubborn about it.” 

“ _ Plumber. Hire. All. Good. _ ” JJ signed getting up and going over to Robbie, offering his hand. 

“I can do dishes after the plumber’s done.” Robbie said after taking JJ’s hand. 

“ _ Help. _ ” JJ said, moving his sign towards Robbie to tell him that he was willing to do the dishes with him. 

“Thanks, Jay!” Robbie giggled. 

“Go get into some dry clothes and we’ll take care of the towels.” Henrik said.

“Let me help ya.” Jackie scooped Robbie up when he saw that he was limping a little. Robbie just giggled some more as he was carried away. 

“Who the hell made him so damn cute?” Anti mumbled, crossing his arms. 

“ _ You. Cute. Also.” _ JJ teased, laughing silently when Anti curled up in embarrassment. 

“Fuck off.” Anti grumbled. 

“ _ Later. _ ” Anti just groaned at JJ’s response before leaving the room.  


End file.
